


Triptych

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Three Ways to Have a Fuji Sandwich [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fujicest, Future Fic, Incest, M/M, Post-Series, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki finds out just how well Fuji and Yuuta have patched up their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with just enough plot to hold it all together.

**Triptych**

Okay, so he'd known that Fuji and Yuuta had patched things up between them, somewhere, somehow, although Fuji'd never quite explained how they'd managed to do it when he'd asked, had just tilted his head to the side with one of his most inscrutable smiles. Saeki'd let it be. However it had happened, he was content in the knowledge that the two of them were cool with each other again, and that the anger simmering just under the surface of Yuuta's skin had gone away, so that the three of them could hang out again, playing tennis and goofing off and being a trio again, the three musketeers of Chiba (except that he was the only one still living in Chiba, and what with the commute into Tokyo and all for university, he didn't even really spend much time there except on weekends, but that was just details).

Now, hand gripping the door so hard that his knuckles protested and his fingernails were gouging the wood, he thought that maybe he should have kept after Fuji for that explanation.

Fuji's wrist flexed and Yuuta groaned in response, low and guttural, head thrown back and hands fisted in his brother's hair, and Saeki really needed to just leave Fuji kneeling between Yuuta's spread legs before they noticed him standing here and go get _really drunk_ and forget he'd seen any of this. That was what he told himself that he needed to be doing, but before he could, Yuuta slid a hand down Fuji's chest and wrapped those long fingers of his around Fuji's cock. Fuji swore, promises of what he was going to do to Yuuta tumbling out as Yuuta stroked him, filthy words murmured in that smooth tenor of his, and Saeki couldn't have moved even if he'd wanted to, not with his cock heavy and throbbing in his pants.

Yuuta laughed and wrapped a leg around Fuji's hip. "Yeah? You gonna just tell me about it or are you gonna--" And that was when he noticed Saeki standing there, and froze. "Oh, _shit_."

Fuji's head came up from where he'd been mouthing Yuuta's shoulder, and his eyes went almost comically wide when he saw Saeki. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving," Saeki said, and really he was, just as soon as he remembered how to move, just as soon as he managed to tear his eyes away from the spread of Yuuta's fingers against Fuji's back. "I'll just, um, forget I saw anything." Except that he was lying through his teeth; there was no way to forget walking in on a living wet-dream, not when the way Fuji's back arched was seared into his brain.

A heartbeat went past, and another, and a third, before Yuuta drawled, "Sure looks like he's in a hurry, doesn't he?"

Saeki felt his face go hot as the two of them shared a long look. He rocked backwards, preparatory to turning and fleeing, but before he could, Fuji took his hand away from Yuuta's hip and crooked a finger at him. "Come here, Koujirou," he ordered.

"And don't forget to shut the door," Yuuta added.

Oh, sure, _now_ his feet remembered how to move, carrying him forward into Yuuta's tiny apartment. The door clicked shut behind him and Fuji smiled, eyes the color of a gas flame. Saeki swallowed hard. "Um, guys--"

"Come here, Sae," Yuuta said, mouth curled up in the little-boy grin that had accompanied them into trouble more times than Saeki could count, and he stretched, long and slow, lean muscles shifting under tanned skin.

The backpack slid off Saeki's shoulder and landed on the floor with a thump, and he toed off his shoes, with the last shreds of his sanity whimpering all the while--surely he'd wake up any minute now, thoroughly weirded out by his own subconscious, right? Any minute now, surely.

Fuji beckoned him again, the gesture impatient, and Saeki took another step, and another, until he was close enough that when Fuji reached out, he could hook his fingers in one of Saeki's belt-loops. "Closer," he murmured, and tugged Saeki forward.

Saeki wet his lips. "What are you doing?" he whispered, stepping a little closer and shuddering as Fuji's hands curled around his hips.

"Having a tea party," Yuuta said, rolling his eyes. "What does it _look_ like we're doing?"

"Yuuta, be nice," Fuji murmured, tugging on Saeki's hips, the pressure on them insistent. "Koujirou's looking a little surprised, here. Give him a some room to get himself adjusted." His hands tightened on Saeki's hips, and Saeki's knees finally gave in.

Yuuta's grin turned wicked as Saeki sank down to the futon next to them. "Looks like he needs room to adjust _something_, anyway." He pushed himself up and squirmed around his brother, reaching for Saeki. "Maybe I can help with that."

And before Saeki quite knew what was happening, Yuuta had his hands on his belt, undoing it and the fly of his khakis, and those long fingers were dipping into his boxers and closing around his cock. Saeki groaned at the sudden touch, hips bucking forward as heat struck up his spine, and lost his balance.

Fuji caught him as he went over, laughing and scolding Yuuta at the same time. "Don't you have _any_ patience?" he demanded, easing Saeki down to the futon. Saeki shivered as Fuji's hands skimmed over his chest, fingers plucking the buttons of his shirt open.

"Hm. Let me think about that." Yuuta paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, not really." He sprawled out next to Saeki, and Saeki's breath caught as Yuuta splayed a hand against his stomach, the heat of it enough to leave a brand. "Aniki asks silly questions, doesn't he?"

There wasn't room to answer the question (although Yuuta had a point; that _was_ a silly question to ask Yuuta, of all people) because Yuuta had leaned over and pressed his mouth against Saeki's. The demand in Yuuta's kiss was enough to drive all thought out of his head, and he curled a hand in Yuuta's hair, mouth opening for the slick heat of his tongue. "God," he breathed, when Yuuta pulled back.

"Mm, very nice," Fuji said, very nearly purring, and hooked his fingers in the waistbands of Saeki's khakis and underwear, dragging them down his legs. He smiled as he stroked his fingers back up Saeki's bare legs. "Now, what shall we do with him, Yuuta?"

"My vote is for fucking him senseless," Yuuta said, hand sliding lower, and Saeki couldn't help the way his hips jerked up as Yuuta's fingers teased over the strip of soft skin low on his belly, or the wanting sound he made when Fuji's fingers brushed over the insides of his thighs. Yuuta bent his head, breath hot against Saeki's ear. "What do you think we should do with you, Sae?"

"Anything," Saeki heard himself breathe. "Anything you want." And God help him, if this was a dream, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to wake up.

Fuji laughed softly. "Anything, Koujirou?" His smile was feline. "Are you sure about that?" His fingers stroked higher, sliding further back, and Saeki's back came up off the futon as the slow pressure of them made fireworks go off behind his eyelids.

"Anything," he gasped, hands closing on the futon and Yuuta's shoulder as sensation rolled over him with every deliberate movement of Fuji's fingers. "Fuck, Fuji, _please_."

Yuuta's chuckle vibrated against his ear. "Sounds pretty sure to me, Aniki." He lifted his head, and the two of them shared another one of those silent, speaking _looks_, and then Yuuta looked down at Saeki, eyes laughing. "You know," he said, as Fuji slid over, pressing warm and bare against Saeki's side, "I was about to get fucked before you came in."

Fuji laughed, the puff of it tickling across Saeki's collarbone. "Actually, he's wrong. I was going to tease him until he was begging for it," he murmured, in between pressing soft kisses along Saeki's shoulder.

Saeki moaned at the picture his imagination presented him of Yuuta sprawled out and begging for his brother to take him, and again when someone's fingers--Yuuta's, Fuji's, he wasn't sure--closed cool and slick around his cock. "Oh, _fuck_..."

Fuji laughed again. "Well, maybe later," he said, lips running up Saeki's throat. "For now I think Yuuta has other ideas."

"Damn right I do," Yuuta said, and he was moving to straddle Saeki's hips and settling over them, guiding Saeki's cock into him.

Saeki groaned, clawing at the futon as pure heat drove up his spine, as much from the sight of Yuuta with his head thrown back, fucking himself on Saeki's cock as from the tight grip of Yuuta's body wrapped around him. He rocked his hips up to meet Yuuta's, groaning breathlessly at the pleasure sliding over his nerves.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Fuji murmured against his ear, hands sliding over Saeki's chest, fingernails raking over his skin lightly. He nipped at Saeki's earlobe, teeth delicate, and sucked on it; the softness of his mouth made Saeki moan again. "Watch him, Koujirou."

Telling him that was redundant, really, because Saeki _was_ watching Yuuta move over him, gleaming with sweat and groaning as he rocked up and down, and just _when_ had Yuuta gone and turned so sexy, anyway? Yuuta looked down at him, eyes gleaming and half-lidded, and grinned. "Like what you see?" he asked, sliding a hand down his own chest and stomach.

"God, yes," Saeki gasped, and shuddered as Yuuta closed his hand around his cock and stroked it, slow and deliberate, showing himself off. "Oh, fuck, _Yuuta_..." He ran his hands up Yuuta's thighs and closed them on his hips, losing control himself in the haze of fast-rising pleasure.

Yuuta moaned as Saeki's thrusts turned harder, grinding down wantonly, and his hand moved faster as he stroked himself, until he cried out, arching taut over Saeki as he came. Saeki had just a moment to watch the blind pleasure sweep over his face before the heat raked through him, white-hot and merciless, and he lost track of everything but the pleasure wringing him out.

When he came back to himself, it was to gentle hands coaxing him over, draping him over Yuuta, and Yuuta's mouth against his, lazy. "Oh, God," he murmured, as someone's hands--Fuji's, because Yuuta's hands were stirring through his hair--ran down his back.

"Mmhm," Yuuta agreed, complacent, and tangled their tongues together.

Saeki kissed him back, very nearly purring at how loose-limbed and lax he felt, because Yuuta's mouth was warm and kissing him was much nicer than thinking about how he'd just fucked one of his best friends, or the fact that his other best friend's hands were sliding down his thighs, spreading them over Yuuta's hips. Freaking out was too much trouble when his nerves were still singing with the aftermath of orgasm, so instead he traded slow kisses with Yuuta and moaned softly when Fuji's fingers pressed into him.

"Sh," Fuji murmured, lips brushing over his nape as those slender fingers nudged deeper. "Just relax for me, Koujirou."

Yuuta snorted. "If he relaxes much more, we're going to need a bucket, Aniki," he said, one long-fingered hand smoothing down Saeki's side.

"S'right," Saeki agreed, and sighed as Fuji's fingers slid deeper, the easy pleasure of being opened up this way different from the urgent wanting heat from just a little bit ago. "Mmm, Fuji..."

"Good hands, huh?" Yuuta asked, mouth curved into a smile that was gentler than Saeki was used to seeing on his face.

"Very good, yeah," Saeki agreed, and made a soft sound as they slipped out of him. "Fuji..."

"It's all right, Koujirou," Fuji murmured, and pressed a kiss against his shoulder blade. His cock slid between Saeki's cheeks and drove into him, slow and hard. Saeki moaned at the harder stretch of it, and Fuji's vibrant moan answered him.

"Shhhh," Yuuta murmured, and caught Saeki's chin, drawing him into another series of slow kisses as Fuji fucked him, cock sliding in and out of his ass steadily. Saeki relaxed into the simple pleasure of it, the hardness of Fuji moving in him and the warmth of their arms around him, and he had a moment of regret that it should be over so soon when Fuji finally groaned against his shoulder again, shaking as his hips jerked raggedly against Saeki's.

Fuji settled against his back, panting softly, and Yuuta's hand left Saeki's shoulder to reach for his brother. "So what do you think, Aniki?" he asked, when Fuji's breath had calmed down. "Can we keep him?"

Saeki froze as something flickered in chest; it felt a little like hope. Before he could say anything, Fuji laughed, soft and bright. "I suppose so, but you're the one who has to make sure he gets walked regularly."

"I reckon I can do that," Yuuta said, and he was grinning again when Saeki raised his head to look at him. "Yeah, Sae?"

Half a dozen possible responses ran through his head. In the end, he discarded all of them. "Which one of you planned this?" he asked instead.

Fuji nuzzled the side of his throat. "Does it really matter?" he asked.

As Yuuta drew him down for another kiss, Saeki decided that no, it really didn't.

**end**


End file.
